


I found a note with your name and a picture of us

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Spin-Off, What if?, Young
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin-off di "Put another ‘x’ on the calendar. Winters’s on its deathbed."<br/>Certe amicizie sono destinate a durare per sempre, altre invece crollano sotto il peso di eventi troppo grandi e tutto quello che lasciano sono macerie e l'eco di una risata che attraversa il tempo.<br/>Cacciatore e preda, nemico e amico, i confini si confondono e i ricordi sono più vividi che mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found a note with your name and a picture of us

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Peter Hale/Chris Argent.  
 **Rating** : Verde.  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Angst, Introspettivo, Sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : pre-Slash, spin off di "[ **Put another ‘x’ on the calendar. Winters’s on its deathbed.**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1850023) **"**  
 **Summary** : Peter e Chris amici, nemici, ancora amici.  
 **Dedica** : For Kae, che mi ha trasmesso l'amore per la Christer e mi ha dato, attraverso il suo modo di vedere la Christer, l'idea per questo piccolo spin-off *-*  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla -oh,fuck- ç_ç

  
 

  
 

  
 

I _f_ ound a note with your name _a_ nd a picture of _u_ s  
 _E_ ven though it _w_ as framed  
And covered in _d_ ust  
It's the _m_ ap in my mind that sends _m_ e on my way

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
  
  
  
 

 

 

 

In una radura a nord, lì dove ai piedi dell'altura si stendeva la piccola e placida cittadina di Beacon Hills, due amici se ne stavano seduti, immersi nel calore del sole d'Agosto, approfittando del tempo libero segnato dalla fine della scuola.

Peter Hale aveva poco più di tredici anni, e Chris Argent ne aveva appena compiuti quindici, proprio prima di trasferirsi nella piccola cittadina. 

Non vi aveva passato nemmeno un giorno che aveva conosciuto Peter, e questo era diventato subito il suo migliore amico, rendendo Chris abbastanza sicuro da mettere in disparte il suo orsacchiotto preferito, l'unico migliore amico avuto fino a quel momento, visto che il continuo della famiglia gli aveva impedito di costruirsi rapporti duraturi con chichessia.

Nonostante i suoi genitori gli avessero più volte dichiarato la loro inquietudine a lasciarlo andare in giro per i boschi, Chris trovava sempre una scusa per sgattaiolare via e raggiungere la radura, "Il covo segreto", dove era sicuro vi avrebbe sempre trovato Pete. Passavano i pomeriggi stravaccati sull'erba o gironzolando nei dintorni, inventando strane storie sulle proprie famiglie.

"I miei" disse Peter un giorno, saltando, con estrema agilità per un tredicenne dal fisico gracile, su una pietra all'altra per passare il ruscello "sono licantropi! Mio padre è un Alpha forte e coraggioso, e un giorno dventerò come lui" e poi si fermava, voltandosi verso l'amico, aspettando che lo raggiungesse sulla riva. A quel punto si ritrovava sempre a sogghignare visto che Chris era davvero un'imbranato e rischiava una volta e anche l'altra di cadere nel ruscello.

"Tsk! La mia famiglia è fatta di cacciatori, mio padre è il più forte di tutti!" ed aveva un'espressione così seria che a volte, Peter temeva dicesse la verità. La sua famiglia non l'avrebbe presa tanto bene. Per niente.

Fortunatamente era sempre stato bravo a nascondere i suoi pensieri e sentimenti, così metteva su un sorrisetto sghembo e si metteva in posizione d'attacco – ovviamente sapeva di doversi controllare, o suo padre l'avrebbe ucciso – e poi ringhiava, facendo sobbalzare Chris.

"Pete..no..." cominciava questo capendo al volo le sue intenzioni, mentre indietreggiava " non ti azzardare...ti uccido...."

"L'hai detto tu no? Sei un cacciatore ed io un lupo, siamo nemici naturali!" detto questo saltava addosso all'amico, e cominciavano a lottare, come solo due bambini potevano fare.

Ridevano e si pizzicavano, e nessuno dei due sospettava che l'altro non si fosse inventato niente.  
  
 

**°°°**

 

Qualche anno dopo, quando ormai avevano rispettivamente diciassette e diciannove anni, Pete e Chris cominciarono una stregua lotta contro le proprie famiglie che non vedevano per niente di buon'occhio la loro amicizia.

"E' un cacciatore, Pete!" gli ringhiava contro suo padre, durante l'addestramento quotidiano.

"Non mi farebbe mai del male, siamo amici!" si ostinava a rispondere il ragazzo, non capendo perchè diavolo i suoi genitori non riuscissero a capire che il suo legame con Chris era più forte di tutte quelle stronzate.

Licantropi, cacciatori... che importava a loro? Erano amici da anni ormai, si conoscevano come nessuno conosceva qualcun altro, e si erano sempre guardati le spalle a vicenda. Nulla poteva separarli.

"Chris, sappiamo che è tuo amico, ma abbiamo ragione di credere che siano licantropi. Gli Hale non la raccontano giusta, quindi ti affido la tua prima missione come cacciatore: scopri la verità. Hai capito, Chris?" suo padre lo teneva fermo con una spalla, lo sguardo duro e il tono di chi non ammetteva repliche, e Chris sapeva che quando era così, ribattere era totalmente inutile.  
"Sì, signore" rispose laconicamente. Non poteva credere che il suo migliore amico fosse " _la preda_ ". Come potevano chiedergli di trarlo in inganno? Erano amici da anni e no, non gl'importava che cosa fosse, Peter era il suo migliore amico, non l'avrebbe mai tradito.

 

**°°°**

 

Erano di nuovo nel loro covo segreto, la luna splendeva a metà, malinconica come sempre. Avevano acceso un piccolo fuocherello, e Pete aveva sgraffignando due birre dal frigorifero di casa sua. In silenzio osservavano il cielo, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri.

"Ehi Chrissie" fu Peter a romperlo, portando lo sguardo sul fuoco, giocherellando con la bottiglia per evitarne lo sguardo " cosa faresti se...il tuo migliore amico fosse anche il tuo peggior nemico?"

"Cioè se io fossi il cacciatore e tu il licantropo?" la voce era innaturalmente atona, e il ragazzo continuava a fissare la luna, assorto.

"Sì" Peter fissava lui, cercando di decifrarne l'espressione, il profilo riscaldato dalla luce rossastra del fuoco.

"Ti darei la caccia" e si girò finalmente a fissarlo, incrociare il suo sguardo chiaro con quello di Peter, un mezzo sorriso sul viso; Peter si rilassò, ridendo.

"Idiota" bofonchiò, finendo la sua birra.

"E se fosse il contrario?" gli chiese l'Argent, finendo la propria.

"Ti darei la caccia, ovvio!" e gli regalò uno di quei sorrisetti sghembi che, mai l'avrebbe ammesso, gli piacevano tanto.

 

Da quella sera presero a correre nel bosco anche di notte, giocando al "Lupo e al Cacciatore", cercando di prevalere l'uno sull'altro, dimostrare la propria forza.

Nove volte su dieci era Chris a finire spalle al terreno.

"Non è giusto!" protestava dimenandosi, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il peso dell'altro "stai barando! Usi i tuoi stupidi sensi sviluppati!" 

"Barare?! Uso solo le armi a mia disposizione, come te, del resto, no?" e con un cenno della testa indicava l'arco e la faretra dove portava frecce dalla punta morbida.

"Ti odio!" continuava a brontolare l'altro "nonostante sia il cacciatore, quando sono con te mi sento più preda che cacciatore..." e poi rimanevano a fissarsi per quella che sembrava un'eternità, i respiri in sincrono, i pensieri che vagavano nella stessa direzione poi Peter ghignava.

"E' perchè tu sei la preda, Chrissie..." e chissà come le sue labbra toccavano quelle dell'amico ed era sempre un contatto morbido, semplice, tranquillo, così impalpabile che Chris poteva giurare di esserselo immaginato.

 

**°°°**

 

Le cose precipitarono, inevitabilmente. La fine è sempre appostata in un angolo, pronta a balzare fuori appena abbassi la guardia.

Peter tornò a casa, una sera come tante passate alla radura con Chris, e subitò capì che c'era qualcosa che non andava. 

"Guarda cos'hanno fatto i tuoi amici, Peter!" gli urlò contro sua sorella "hanno ucciso zio Maxwell!" ed era vero, disteso sulla tavola c'era Maxwell Hale, diviso in due da un taglio netto alla vita.

Il ragazzo non sapeva che rispondere, mentre la sua mente si agitava confusa, e un solo pensiero premeva contro le pareti del suo cervello: "Chris".

 

Dall'altra parte della città, in casa Argent si festeggiava la prima vittima di una guerra intrapresa generazioni e generazioni prima, contro le forze sovrananturali.

"Vieni, Chris, vieni! Festeggiamo! Grazie a te siamo riusciti ad avvicinarci agli Hale!" e poi c'erano pacche sulla spalla e sorrisi e ancora "bravo Chris" ma il suo unico pensiero era Peter.

 

**°°°**

 

"E' un addio?" chiese rassegnato Peter, fissando il volto serio dell'amico.

"Sì, temo di si" fu la risposta laconica dell'altro.

"Non capisco! Perchè dobbiamo diventare nemici? Perchè la loro stupida guerra ci riguarda?!" esclamò arrabbiato il più giovane, avanzando di alcuni passi verso l'altro.

"Perchè è il momento di crescere Peter, siamo adulti ormai e dobbiamo scegliere da che parte stare"

"E tu ovviamente hai già scelto"

"Mi dispiace, Pete, ma la famiglia prima di tutto." e detto questo sparì nel folto degli alberi, lasciandosi dietro non solo un amico, ma anche una parte importante della sua vita.

 

 

**°°°**

 

"E così Yuhele vuole che collaboriamo, eh?" chiese sarcastico un Peter Hale ormai adulto e resuscitato, guardando con distacco quello che una volta era stato il suo migliore amico.

"Già" Chris ricambiava lo sguardo, l'azzurro ghiacciato dei suoi occhi non era cambiato per niente negli anni, così come l'impertinenza di Peter era andata consolidandosi col tempo.

"Non ho bisogno di aiuto per addestrare un moccioso" continuò il licantropo, incamminandosi tra i boschi, seguendo la scia lasciata dal giovano Stilinski.

"Nemmeno io, ma sai benissimo che contraddire Yuhele è più pericoloso che ficcare il dito in un nido di vespe" gli ricordò il cacciatore, seguendolo con calma.

"Mpf, prima o poi la ucciderò" bofonchiò Peter, addentrandosi nel fitto del bosco, ignorando il sospiro esasperato dell'altro.

Camminarono per un po' in silenzio, fissando con circospezione gli alberi, guardandosi attorno come una volta avevano fatto da ragazzini.

"Quello che non capisco è perchè devo farlo con te. Pensavo di essermi sbarazzato dell'incombenza Argent, dopo aver ucciso tua sorella" fu Peter a spezzarlo, così come spezzò un ramo basso di un albero, permettendo all'altro di passare.

"E' quello che mi chiedo anche io" ribattè subitaneo Chris, sogghignando.

"Già e- penso di averlo trovato" ed aveva ragione: qualche metro più in là, giaceva steso tra le foglie il corpo svenuto di Stiles.  
 

 

**°°°**  
  
 

Il ragazzo dormiva profondamente quando Chris finì finalmente di fasciargli la gamba; Peter attese fuori, all'aria aperta, il naso troppo sensibile all'odore nauseante del disinfettante.

La luna brillava in cielo per metà, e il bosco era relativamente tranquillo.

"Yuhele si è scelta un buon posto, come sempre" la voce del cacciatore gli arrivò alle spalle, non cogliendolo minimamente di sorpresa grazie ai suoi sensi da licantropo; quello che lo sorprendeva era scoprire la totale familiarità con la quale si parlavano, nessuna traccia di disagio, nessun tipo di rancore. Gli sembrava di essere tornato a quando poteva ancora chiamarlo amico.

Avevano perso entrambi molto: un pezzo di famiglia, una moglie... forse Peter ci aveva rimesso di più, e portava ancora sul cuore i segni delle bruciature, ma una piccola cicatrice, rimastagli sull'anima da quando era appena un lupo adolescente sembrava essersi rimarginata. Sospirò, scuotendo la testa per allontanare quelle stupide riflessioni: i tempi erano cambiati, lui era cambiato. Loro erano cambiati.

"Già, è sempre stata una donna intelligente" ribattè, tanto per rompere il silenzio. Odiava il silenzio a volte, era troppo simile a quello che regnava nella sua vecchia casa bruciata; altre volte lo amava perchè contrstava in modo perfetto con il rumore assordante del legno che brucia e della sua famiglia che urla ed agonizza.

"Peter" Chris posò una mano sulla sua spalla, stringendola leggermente "io.. so che è inutile, ma.. mi dispiace. Se avessi saputo quello che Kate voleva.....l'avrei fermata" e la cosa peggiore, la peggiore di tutte era che Peter lo sapeva. Chris era un cacciatore, ma aveva una sua morale, era sempre stato giusto, anche da ragazzo.

"Lo so." rispose semplicemente, sfiorando leggermente la mano dell'altro con la propria. Era passato un sacco di tempo da quando si erano sfiorati senza l'ansia del "chi è la preda" e "chi è il cacciatore".

L'uomo rivolse uno sguardo triste all'altro.  
"Ti odio" sussurrò "perchè quando sono con te mi sento più preda che cacciatore..." e sorrise quando l'altro spalancò gli occhi sorpreso. Ricordava ancora quando Chris si era lamentato di questa cosa, di quando, ragazzini, si erano sfiorati le labbra con la gentilezza di chi crede di avere una vita a disposizione per crescere e fare ciò che andava fatto.

"Non ce l'ho con te per avermi voltato le spalle" aggiunse poi, voltandosi con l'intero corpo verso di lui "allora non l'avevo capito, ma adesso so che avevi ragione: la famiglia prima di tutto, il branco prima di tutto"

"Come sempre capisci le cose in ritardo, idiota" e stirò la bocca in un leggero sorriso.  
"Sta zitto, _Chrissie..._ " e lo zittì con un bacio, un ricordo impalpabile delle sere passate nella radura ad inseguirsi "..il moccioso è sveglio" e lo precedette nella capanna, lasciandolo lì a metabolizzare la cosa, così come lui anni prima l'aveva lasciato nel bosco a metabolizzare un addio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_TGBEACONH:_

Oh mio Godstiel! Non credevo sarei mai riuscita a finirla questa OS, senza impazzire! Adoro questi due insieme, ma ho paure di essere stata un tantinello OOC D:  
Immagino che per molte/i sia una coppia inusuale, ma proprio questo tipo di coppie sono le più belle: strampalate, inaspettate, forse anche giuste se uno ci pensa! Okay, ci tenevo ad infilare questo spin-off nella storia, anche perchè era da un po che ci pensavo.

Sperando che vi sia piaciuta, ;D

Ev


End file.
